Colonel Arabi
Colonel Arabi was a Haven-built ''Brilliance''-class light cruiser owned by the Melungeon Navy. History Colonel Arabi was one of thirty Brillance-class vessels sold by the People's Republic of Haven to its allies. (JIR2) In the initial period of the First Havenite-Manticoran War, she was sent to the Solarian League's peripheral areas by Melungeon authorities to sever one of the six Alphane Crystal Pylons and return it to the Duke's Museum on the Melungeon capital planet of Tellico. During his tour of the Solarian League, Lord Hakon Nessler, Earl of Greatgap, managed to lend Colonel Arabi from her commanding officer, Lord Orloff, and pursue the Havenite heavy cruiser [[PNS Rienzi|PNS Rienzi]], which was picketing the Air System. ( ) Technical specifications Armed with defective L/72 laser cannons (JIR2) Downgrades in the Melungeon service * all but two missiles removed * one 72 cm forward laser cannon removed * 56 broken anti-missiles of 408 stock, including 16 unbroken and 13 more possible after cannibalizing parts from the 40 junkers * no decoys * over-aged, under-maintained Melungeon sidewall generators * ship construction weakened ** in the forward missile magazine - due to large cargo purposes - works made by Melungeon shipyard ** blast-proof walls perforated by a makeshift circuitry * a software for main optical display on the bridge misinstalled * intercom system didn't work * the environmental system was damaged * powered system of cutter's hatch didn't work * one acting cutter present only * all countergrav rings removed Manticoran improvements * the last two disarmed missiles converted into decoys * main optical display on the bridge fixed * intercom system fixed * a broken-down cutter re-engined to look like a missile * general clean-up on the ship * Melungeon cutter changed for a pinnacle from HMS L'Imperieuse Crew Melungeon commissioned * CaptainHe was just called "Captain". Maxwell, Lord Orloff - Commanding Officer * Officer Kotzwinkle * 1 unnamed female officerWith three rings on her sleeves she was probably a Lieutenant or Lieutenant Commander. * 9 unnamed male officers Melungeon enlisted There was no crew list on Colonel Arabi. The entire enlisted complement deserted to the Manticorans. The only known specific Melungeon enlisted were: * Petty Officer Royston - left in charge of a cutter on Hope, bridge crew on HMS Ajax * Ms. Lewis - in charge with Battery Four or damage control * two anonymous crews assisting Harpe and Royston on the bridge during travel to Air Manticoran - HMS Ajax * Ensign (Reserve) Earl of Greatgap - Commanding Officer, * dr Edith Mincio - pretended to be Commander and Executive Officer during her mission to Solarian authorities in the Air SystemShe mentioned Earl of Greatgap as Captain and HMS Ajax as the dreadnought. With no naval experience she was outside of the real chain of command., * Beresford - skipper's personal servant, acted as personnel officer for Melungeon Navy's enlisted crew, * survived personnel form [[HMS L'Imperieuse|HMS L'Imperieuse]]: ** Boatswain's Mate Leona Harpe: *** senior officer present after her skipper's death, *** bridge crew during travel to the Air System, *** in charge with the Auxiliary Control/Combat Information CenterXO's duty during a battle, Auxiliary Control in fact, separated CIC was concept present at his RCN series on HMS Ajax, ** Petty Officer Kapp - bridge crew, senior enlisted assigned to Edith Mincio's escort on Air, ** Petty Officer Bowen - sensor crew on the bridge, ** Yeoman Dismore, ** 34 other enlistedincluding another unnamed Yeoman described during repairs - it is not certain, of Yeoman was just basic enlisted rank in David Drake's concept. In the People's Navy, Brillance-class vessels were operated by 45 commissioned officersJayne's Vol. 2. Suprisingly this was only 10% of the core complement, unlike the 15% common in other Havenite classes., so it seems 37 enlisted crew survived from HMS L'Imperieuse was employed on officer's positions. References Category:Spacecraft Category:Light Cruisers